I am watching you
by luna bear28
Summary: My one shot dark tribute on true everlasting love, Boomer is stalking Bubbles but he will soon discover what it means to be one with the one you love.


I am watching you

Pairing: Bubbles X Boomer

Rating: M for Violence, sexual innuendos and cannibalism

Authors note: DO NOT OWN POWERPUFF GIRLS, YADDA, YADDA, YADDA, you know the rest. I know this is a day late but I just came up with this out of the blue yesterday on Valentines day and just had to get it on paper. Enjoy

**Boomers POV**

_I am watching you; you don't see me because I won't let you see me. I've often imagined myself on top of you, plunging deep into your soft perfect body, I don't give a shit whether you want it or not, you're mine you just don't know it yet. I stand outside her house every single night for the past year in a half; I've been in her room hundreds of times whenever she and her sisters are away. However as I stand outside of her bathroom door and I listen to the shower running on the other side, I realize that, I don't want to just watch anymore. I look around the hallway, her other sisters have turned in for the night and her dad is away at some nerd convention for the weekend. So I have plenty of time before the other two wake up and get ready for school. I wonder why Bubbles is the only one up at this hour, its 6 am and school isn't for another 3 hours. Not like I go or anything, I just had some geek hack into her schools computer system and give me a print out of her complete school schedule. I smile and my mind is engulfed in yet another wet fantasy, I touch the door and I use my X ray vision to see through it. You step out of the shower and I get a reward for all of my patient waiting. That long golden wet hair, those ice blue eyes, that perfect figure wet and soft from the shower, I press my forehead against the door. You tempt the animal in me and I can no longer keep it contained. I reluctantly walk away from the door and down the stairs, then I walk out the door lost in my own thoughts. It wasn't always like this, when we were kids, I couldn't stand her; I was obsessed with her destruction. Now I'm 16 and I finally understand why I was so obsessed with her in the first place. I fly off at the speed of light and head back home, damn I can hear my old man on the other side of the door and probably ranting to my other two brothers about taking over the world and killing the powerpuff girls. I go through the door and he spouts out some shit about me being late coming home. I ignore all them and float to my room, they can do whatever they want with the other two bitches, but Bubbles is mine. I lay in my bed and stare at the ceiling until I slowly drift asleep._

End of POV

Dream sequence

_[Boomer is in the forest, it's a warm and sunny day. He strolls through the trees and looks around; he wonders where exactly he is. He then sees a bright light in the distance and keeps walking; he walks for what seems like hours as the light becomes closer and closer. Finally, he arrives at the source of his journey and stares in awe at the heavenly being before him. Bubbles stands there and looks his way, a white aura surrounded her entire being. She is wearing a white gown looking like a Greek goddess, her hair cascades around her in golden tresses. She gives him a startled look and as he approaches, he notices she has angel wings. She spreads her wings out and shivers staring at him fearfully, Boomer stops and looks at her for a while "she is scared of me…she has a reason to be". He loses control of his will power and zooms towards her; he throws her to the ground and rips her clothing off. She cries out in fear and struggles against him; she then flaps her wings and tries to fly out from under him. He chuckles and grabs her wings "did you think it was that easy?" he rips her wings off from her back and she screams out in pain and agony. Blood sprays from her back as she whimpers and tries to crawl away, Boomer looks at all the blood and suddenly feels carnivorous. He starts by biting down on her neck and ripping out her throat; she gurgles and coughs up blood. Boomer's heart beats uncontrollably in his chest, he can't stop himself anymore, he stares at her with wild eyes and rips her apart piece by piece, eating every slab of flesh he can get his hands on. She screams and cries uncontrollably as he devours her whole]_

Boomer wakes up breathing erratically, in cold sweat; he looks down at himself and sees that he has a boner. He stares at nothing into the darkness of his room and gazes at the alarm clock on his nightstand, its 6:30 pm. He looks outside his window _"they're out on patrol, they meet at Townsville hall and after 10 minutes of patrolling together they will separate and go their own ways before meeting back at home". _Tonight is the night I take what belongs to me "I'm coming for you, my angel".

The heart of Townsville

Bubbles lands on the streets and walks up her sisters "the coast is clear on my end".

Blossom nods "yep, mine too, how about you Buttercup?"

Buttercup sighs and looks at them crankily "whatever, there's nothing out here Blossom, can't we just turn in early this time?"

Blossom frown a little at her "not yet BC, lets spilt up and meet back later".

Buttercup groans "ugh, fine", she takes off and so does Blossom, leaving Bubbles alone.

Bubbles walks around for a while deciding to look around her for a while, she then floats a little about to take off when she hears movement to the right of her. She looks in that direction and walks a little over to where it is, she suddenly stops as the aura of something dangerous and powerful overtakes her senses "who's there?"

Boomer remains in the shadows "Hello my angel", he slowly emerges and approaches her causing bubbles to step a little back. The way he looked at her was that of a lion looking at its prey, she steps further away from him fearfully.

"W….what do you want?" Bubbles says

Boomers eyes glow as madness takes over his senses "I want to eat your flesh". He zooms at her and she instinctively laser eyebeams him blowing him away from her, she then zooms away. Boomer is blasted away and holds his face chuckling as he feels the heat from his injury, he looks up and sees her flying away "the hunt is on", he fly's after her and is hot on her tail.

Bubbles fly's towards an abandoned building "h…h…have to hide"; in her panicked state she takes shelter inside the building. She looks around for something, anything to hide in; she bursts through the door at the end of the room and zooms down to the basement.

Boomer rushes into the building smiling like a maniac "little angel? Where are you my love?" he can sense where she is and heads to the door she went through. He hears whimpering and heads to the basement, he then kicks the door down and walks right in. He wanders through the darkness and hears more whimpering and more crying, he smirks "you can't hide from me forever". He hears more crying coming from the far end of the basement "why are you crying?"

Bubbles shivers from her hiding place "I'm scared".

"Why are you scared?" Boomer tries to keep her talking to him, he notices that the voice is coming from the boiler room and heads towards that door.

"I don't want to die" Bubbles says again from inside the boiler room.

Boomer opens the boiler room door and walks inside, his eyes suddenly widen at what he sees. The whole room was decoration in pink lace with heart patterns in them, there were unlit candles everywhere surrounding a mattress with rose petals all over it. Boomer looks at everything confused "what the hell?" He suddenly feels a sharp pain at the back of his neck, his vision becomes a bit blurry and his body turns numb. He puts his hand on the back of his neck and feels something wet and warm on his hand, he looks at it and sees blood "w….what?" he collapses on the floor and can't move his body.

Bubbles walks up to him with a now empty syringe in her hand and kneels down to look at him "well that was easy". The last thing Boomer sees is her exiting the room before darkness engulfs his world.

2 weeks later 

Today is Valentines Day in Townsville, and love is in the air, everyone around town has been expressing their love whether it be brotherly love, parental love or romantic love. Blossom looks out at the garden behind their house and smiles looking at all the roses in full bloom "wow, what a beautiful day? I love Valentines day in Townsville".

Buttercup emerges to join her "so I take we're taking a break from Boomer searching today".

Blossom sighs and walks back into the house and into the kitchen, where Bubbles is having lunch "it's been two weeks since he disappeared, Mojo and the boys have had no luck either".

Buttercup comes in and sits at the table next to bubbles "I still can't believe he came to us to help him and the boys find boomer, it's still weird to me".

Bubbles finishes her tuna salad sandwich "well he may be an evil mastermind but he's still a parent, he even stole a gallon of antidote x. He must miss boomer so much that he can't think straight".

"Yeah you're right?" Blossom says "it was kind of random, why would he sneak into our house and steal antidote X if he wasn't going to use it?"

Buttercup sighs "well let's go meet up with the guys for another search, maybe we can ask him then?"

Blossom nods and the two head for the door, Blossom then stops and looks back at bubbles "you coming?"

Bubbles smiles back at her "I'll join you later, I'm going to search somewhere else", Blossom leaves and bubbles smiles excitedly and reaches for the large carving knife in the drawer.

30 minutes later in Toronto Canada

Bubbles lands on the ground and enters a small house in the middle of no where. It was abandoned and old but it serves her purpose. She walks inside and goes down to the basement of the house, she closes the door behind her and walks toward the naked person shackled to a big king size bed "honey, I'm home". She walks up to the side of the bed and puts the large carving knife on the small night stand next to the bed "they're still searching for you, but don't worry, they will never find you".

Boomer's arms and legs are chained to the bed posts; he is extremely thin and frail to the point where his rib cage is nearly exposed. For the past two weeks she has been periodically injecting him with Antidote X from the gallon she had sneaked how of the house. It was automatically blamed on Mojo Jojo because of how unfocused and random he has been since the disappearance of his youngest son. Boomer coughs and wheezes "bu…bubbles…please".

Bubbles fills her syringe with even more Antidote x, she then goes back over to him and stabs him in the neck, injecting him again. She then kisses him in the lips "I knew all along that you were watching me boomer, but I bet that you never guessed that I was watching you too". She sits next to him on the bed caressing his face "I wanted you to chase me, want me, and desire me, like I wanted you". She gives him a bright smile and takes off her shirt "I've waited for this moment for a long time, my love; I've been waiting for you to catch me". She then takes off her pants and underwear "but I wanted to wait for just the right time to make you mine". She takes off her bra and climbs onto the bed straddling him; she grinds her vagina against his penis and uses her hand to grab it. She gives it a few pumps before sticking it inside herself, she then grins down at him grinding and moaning "ah Boomer, I've always wanted to feel you deep inside of me". She leans back and rocks towards their completion but stops and sighs, he wasn't hard at all; she pouts and looks down at him seeing tears welling up in his eyes. She instantly tends to him "please, don't be sad boomer, this is what you wanted". She looks over at the carving knife on the nightstand "it's what we both want".

Boomer panics but he can not move in his weakened state, she has reduced him to being a normal teenage boy struggling to survive against the ultimate evil "please don't".

Bubbles picks up the carving knife and smiles down at him, in her eyes there was love, kindness and absolute devotion. Her intentions are misguided, but pure as she puts a finger to his mouth to silence his whimpering "it's ok, I figured that you wouldn't be able to keep it up, your body has reached its limit". She smiles down at him and gives him a long passionate kiss "it's ok; there's another way for us to be one". She looks at the knife concerned, and then looks sadly at him "I'm sorry, you're just too big for me to eat all at once. So I'm going to have to take you in, piece by piece". She leaves a trail of kisses from his mouth down to his chest "I wish I could make this easy for you, but I can't, so please bare with me".

Boomer shakes and shivers as bubbles sits up and raises the knife, for the first and last time of his life, he is experiencing true, unimaginable terror. His dark blues eyes widen with horror and he turns pale "No, no don't…please", his voice is weak and hoarse as pleading for his life remains useless.

"I love you boomer" Bubbles tells him one final time, then without another word, brings the knife down on him to cut her first piece of flesh.

"Happy Valentines day, my darling Angel"


End file.
